


Life is strange (When you've got a twin)

by koreabooeauty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bible?, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pills, Pretty much the whole cast - Freeform, Self Harm, Sibling Rivalry, Underage Drinking, Weed, all that jazz, but with a lot 'better' endings, jefferson still super creepy, there still will be a dark room, what if max had a twin sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Riley and Max Caulfield were nothing alike and they never would be. They had different friends, different social lives. You name and they were different. Max Caulfield was the follower. Riley Caulfield was the leader until Chloe price came and then Riley was alone. Once they had moved to Seattle, sure they could have rekindle what they had. But it would never be the same. Plus Riley has a promise to keep from a certain brown haired boy.





	1. Moving away

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHH!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> My first life is strange. I'm really hesitant about posting this but whatever. This might be kinda depressing. I'm also really bad at updating so let's see how that goes.  
> Hope this doesn't completely flop!  
> \- tol egg

Riley and her sister Max were nothing alike. Riley had long brown hair with ombre blue tips, while Max had short brown hair. Riley had green eyes, Max had brown. 

Max had A's, and Riley had C's, and we're not talking about grades here. Max was 5'3, Riley was 5'5. For identical twins they sure were different. 

Now let's talk about fashion, Max played it safe and comfy. Jeans, t-shirt and sneakers was her entire wardrobe. Riley on the other hand loved big clothes. Jeans, flannels, overalls,leggings,skirts. Any kind of fashion Riley could rock. One of the things they both liked and had in common were creative arts. Max and Riley both loved photography. Max used a dingy old Polaroid camera while Riley used a blue new Polaroid model. They both loved books and were on the nerdier side.

But both had gotten a scholarship to Blackwell. Max was excited to go back but Riley not so much. She hadn't had such fond memories of Arcadia bay. But she was only going back for one reason and that was to uphold a promise.

 

 

While Max and Chloe got along swimmingly, Riley and Chloe did not. Max had to choose who she would hang out with and she chose Chloe. 

That left Riley by herself most of the time, which in that time she would go to the library and study. She loved school. It made her happy to do work and have a set schedule. By the time Max and Chloe would come to pick her up, it would be time to head home. 

 

Day after day that was their schedule until one day Chloe's dad passed away. Riley wasn't as close to the Price family as Max was but she was still sympathetic. 

Ryan, Riley and Max's dad had gotten a promotion in Seattle, and their mom decided it would be best for the girls to get a change of scenery and to take they're minds off recent events. 

 

Max had to say goodbye to the remaining Price's while Riley went to the library in hopes to say goodbye to the friends she had managed to make. Their was a boy and girl who she saw go to the library every other week. She only knew their first name and they only knew hers. 

Victoria and Nathan, she wasn't completely sure if they were siblings or not. Luckily they in fact were at the library. She walked up to the table, it was where they sat usually. 

"Hey Riles, we were surprised not to see you here." Her blonde friend told her. "Yeah, what's up" that was Nathan. "My family's moving today. I came to say goodbye" she said looking down at the ground. "What! No, you can't move!" Victoria yelled in the process she got yelled at by the librarian. 

 

Nathan looked upset but he had known two weeks ago when she had informed him when Victoria went to the bathroom. "Nathan back me up, we can't let her leave!" Victoria whisper yelled. "I really gotta go, but before we did leave I wanted to give these to you guys." Riley whispered looking at her friends, she held out her hands and on top of them were two leather woven bracelets. 

 

"Sorry they don't match your outfit Vic." She said giggling slightly. "It's okay, I love it." Victoria took the bracelet into her pale hand. Nathan stood up and walked out of the library. " it's okay. Leave him. Thank you." Victoria said standing up and giving her a hug. "Bye Vic" she said waving. The other waved and sat down going back to her magazine. She walked out of the library with Nathan's bracelet in her hand.

 

"Wait up." Nathan's familiar voice stopped her.  
"Here." He said handing her an envelope. "Don't open until you get to Seattle, got it?" He said in his 'I'm trying to threaten you' voice. 

"Sure Nate." She said giggling. "Don't laugh at me" he said in the same voice but his blushing made it not count to her. After all her favorite pastime was teasing him. 

 

"Alright, alright. It's not my fault you're a cutie" she said looking at him. He glared at her while blushing. "Hey Nate, I'll be back in college, I promise" she said looking at him. 

 

He snorted. "Sure, you should probably head out." He said looking at her. "Alright can't wait to see me leave huh?" she said getting ready to leave.

"Hold on, turn around and close your eyes." Nathan said. She did as he asked. Hearing him come closer she wondered what he was gonna do. He came in front of her, and neared towards her face. 

Pressing his lips to hers in a hesitant manner that was unlike Nathan and stayed there for a few seconds. Once she felt him pull away, she opened her eyes and stuck out her hand that was holding the bracelet. He took it from her and smiled at her. 

 

"You should really go Riles" he says with a caring smile to her. Giving him a hug she whispers "bye Nate." Pulling away from him she started walking towards the forest. Using the shortcut she's used for years. 

Within minutes she's back at home. "Ready sweet pea?" Her dad asked her. "Yep" she says holding the envelope Nathan gave her tightly. 

Getting into the gray minivan she buckled herself up and couldn't wait to see what Nathan gave her. Putting herself to sleep before she had to hear Max telling her all about Chloe. 

 

"Wake up honey, we're here." " Okay mom." She said unbuckling herself and getting out of the car.  
In front of her was a nice White House with a brown roof. This is home now. 

"C'mon Max, let's look around!" Riley yells starting to go up the steps. " I'm coming!" She yelled back just as excited. They both ran into a small room but was the farthest from their parents room. "Dibs!" Riley yelled. "Whatever." max said with a pout. 

"Now, now girls don't fight." Ryan said walking through the door, their mom following shortly. "Listen to your dad girls, now let's go get the boxes from the car." 

"Okay mom." Riley and Max yelled in unison. Both girls zoomed past their parents and outside. Hoping down the stairs Riley got their first and opened the trunk. She and Max would have liked to take the biggest box but sadly their dad had written on the boxes telling them which boxes they could take. 

There were two boxes they could take each and one box they had to carry together. So that's what they did, one by one the pile got smaller until there was nothing left. By the time the minivan was empty, Riley had decide to do what her parents liked to call her magic power and disappear. 

 

When in reality she just went to a cupboard in the kitchen and hid in there. Once she had managed to pull herself into the small place, she took the envelope from where she put it in her pocket. Looking at the yellow envelope she turned it over and ripped the top of it off. Sticking her hand into the now opened envelope and trying to feel around. Feeling a chain she took it out trying to examine it in the dark. Feeling the small pendant, it felt odd. 

 

The middle felt like a cat head but the side were long and straight. It made no sense. So out she came from her hiding spot and looked at it in the light. Even in the light it didn't make any sense to her but somehow it was cute. Thus around her neck it went, it glimmered in the light like a star does at night. It fit Nathan. It was wonderful. She couldn't wait to go back to Arcadia bay. 

 

Even if that meant she would have to see Chloe.


	2. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in two weeks. Comments greatly appreciated.

"C'mon maxy moo I was just playing!" The long haired brunette said following the shorter female.

"No Riley, that was stupid of you. Why would you threaten the most popular girl in school?" Her sister sighed in frustration. 

"Maybe I have a death wish, you don't know me." The younger of the two said rolling her eyes. "Just go away Riley, I don't want to see you." The eldest said walking away quicker. 

"Fine, but remember this when you need me." The younger brunette said turning on her heel and going back to the shopping center. "Hey Viley!" A blonde wannabe shouted at Riley. Rolling her eyes she continued walking toward a small blonde boy. "Hey Tyler, does your mom still want to practice her dyeing skills?" 

She said tilting her head in a questioning manner. "Yeah.....she......is." The boy said panting heavily between his words. "Where is she? I think I'm ready to dye my hair." She said looking him in the eyes. "Second.....floor." "Thanks Tyler!" The brunette said walking toward the escalator. Hopping on the one going up, she began to think of ways that people could tell the sisters apart. Their eyes and hair being the only way to tell them apart without getting too close. Getting off of what she liked to call a 'accident waiting to happen' and heading toward a small salon.

"Welcome Ms.Caufield, here for a trim?" A soothing voice called from the receptionist table. "No, not today. I was actually thinking about taking Mrs.Griffin up on her offer of hair dye." The teenaged girl said walking closer to the table. "She can squeeze you in right now actually!" The elder said. She was Tyler's grandma, a kind old lady. "Great" the teen smiled. "Jo, Riley is here!" The elder yelled surprising me. "Send her back here!" Jo, Tyler's mom yelled back. The teen waved to the elder and walked into the actual salon. "So what can I do for you doll?" Jo asked the teen. Jo wasn't ugly for her age. Having a fourteen year old son and a twelve year old daughter wasn't easy on her. She had dark blonde hair, which was in a neat ballet bun. Dark brown eyes that seemed to stare into your soul when needed. Weighing maybe a hundred sixty and five five wasn't bad.

 

"I want to dye my hair." She replied bluntly. "Ooh, any specific color?" She said with glee. "Nah, go wild Jo." The teen said plopping down on a chair. "Alrighty!" She said getting ready to do her job. 

 

Two hours later Jo finally let her see what her hair looked liked now. It was normal until you looked at the tips, they were bleached and now a pastel blue. "This is beautiful Jo!" Riley exclaimed looking at the blonde. "My pleasure." Jo said curtsying. Dyeing took longer then the teen expected and needed to be home before eight thirty. Having thirty minutes before curfew was enforced. "Need a ride sweet pea?" Jo asked wiping her hands on her apron. "Yes please." Riley said standing up from the uncomfortable chair. "I'll drop you and Tyler off at the same time, okay?" Jo said taking off her apron.   
"That would be wonderful." The teen said smiling at her gratefully. 

 

Walking out of the salon to the bench Tyler was sitting on. "Hair.....looks......nice." He said to the now half bluenette. "Thanks Tyler. I think I look low key grungy right?" She said looking down at the tips. "Are.....bunnies....grungy?" Tyler said with a smirk. "Sod off mate." Riley said flipping him the bird. "Let's go kids." Jo said in a sing songey tone. Both teens stood up and they all began walking to Jo bright orange minivan. All of them getting into the car buckling up, Riley began to wonder how her parents would react to her apparently non grungy self. 

 

"Riley, hunny? We're here." Without realizing the car had come to a complete stop she had managed to stay in her mind. Taking a quick glance at the clock she realized she only had two minutes to get in the house before curfew. "Thanks Jo! Bye Tyler! See you Thursday!" She said booking it out of the car. Up the driveway she went. The fastest she ran in her whole life, almost crashing into the car. Opening up the door she yelled. "I'm home!" Looking up at the cat clock, she realized she was safe. Three seconds to spare before doomsday. "Cutting it close, sport." 

 

Her dad said rubbing her hair. "Riley. What's wrong with your hair?" Her mom asked her. Eyebrows raised, lips drawn in a frown. "Whoops?" Riley offered with a guilty smile. "That's not a whoops, young lady." Her father told her with a frown. "I just wanted to be different from Max. One of the girls told her she looked like a slut meaning me and Max didn't deserve that. So this was my best option in my opinion." The teen said looking down at the floor.

"Oh honey, you didn't have to change how you look." Her mom said walking toward her and pulling into her warm embrace. "Mom. I'm fine but you might want to talk to Max. She's a little upset at me i think." Riley mumbled to her mom. "Alright. I'll do that. Remember you are the best sister you can be." Her mom told her.

 

"Dad I know I'm grounded or whatever. I'm going to bed now anyway." She told her dad once her mom let her out of her embrace. Her dad sighed and walked out of the living room. "Have you ate?" 

Her mom asked putting her arm on Riley's shoulder. "Yeah, Mrs.Griffin let me eat with Tyler." Riley told her mom while avoiding her eyes. "I swear that lady is a saint." Her mom smiled gently at her. "I'm really tired mom. I'm going to go to bed. Love you mom." Standing on her tippy toes to kiss her moms cheek. Not waiting for a response she rushed up the stairs.

 

Walking into her room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Taking off her clothes she stands in front of her mirror. Looking at her reflection makes her disgusted. "Beauty is pain." She said stabbing her fingernails into her stomach. Making little crescents around her rims. Unable to go all the way this is what she did. "You're too Fat. No eating for you. Max shouldn't have to look like you." She said grabbing her thighs. Looking down made her want to vomit. 

 

"I'll be pretty for Max, Victoria, Nathan. I swear." Making her half moons deeper into her skin. Feeling the pain on her thighs and stomach. Both to fat for her liking. 

One day she'll look like a model. 

Be able to take pictures of herself without wanting to vomit. 

She'll be Nathan's ideal type. 

Someone beautiful. 

Not her. 

 

Someone different.


	3. Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:SELF HARM AND BLOOD

It was the day before Riley's birthday, and here she was in bed with a fever. 

Amazing. 

She was notorious for this though. Every year before her birthday she would be sick. Last year she got bronchitis, luckily this was only a slight cold. 

But her mom had already told her no school. 

So when Riley woke up from her nap; she wondered what she should do. Having a messy room was not her brightest idea but what can you do?  
Thus she was in the living room and told to stay there. 

No one else was home and wouldn't return until at least three thirty, she was guaranteed at least 5 hours to herself. 

Turning on her small laptop she decided to find a video watch on the black hole known as YouTube. 

There she found a video called 'how to disappear without a trace' and decided that was a great way to spend her time. 

Clicking on said video she wondered what people who think if they saw her history on her laptop. 

Recently she had been trying to learn how to Hotwire a car and pick locks. Not incriminating at all. 

Watching for maybe fifteen seconds she decided no let's look what's trending. 

On number six there was a video with a cute boy on the cover so obviously she clicked on it. It started playing and a beautiful started singing. It was in a foreign language and she instantly knew what she would be doing for the rest of her free time. 

Copying the title and putting it in google translate was the easiest way to figure out the language. It was Korean. 

Opening up a new tab and writing learn Korean was very easy but finding a trustworthy site was not. 

Clicking on one and seeing that it was free that was the one she went with. They were cut into chapters, clicking on the first one she saw that there were fifteen chapters an grabbed her notebook and pen and got in the zone. 

Next thing she knew was that it was four o clock. And that she was insanely tired. Looking down she grounded and shoved her learning utensils in a bin. Turning on her side she started lulling herself to sleep

"Riley, we're home honey. Are you hungry? I made some soup if you are." Her mom asked from in the kitchen. 

"That'd be great mom, let me go to the bathroom though." Standing up on the floor and then regretting not stretching. 

Her foot was asleep and was throbbing from being placed down. Walking to the bathroom, and knocking before entering. 

Quickly doing her business, she flushed. Standing up before her foot went back to sleep. Going to wash her hands, she looked in the mirror. 

She looked disgusting. Her face was oily, her nose was too small, her freckles were to scattered. 

Washing her face and and scrubbing away until she felt that she was no longer oily at least.

Drying her face roughly not caring if she irritated it. Looking down she saw her thighs. How disgusting could she be? 

They were so fat and gross. 

Would Nathan even like her anymore?

No one would.

Her arms were gross also, no part of her was good. Her shoulders had freckles trailing down them. 

"Riles? You coming honey?" 

'Gotta go before she worries' the voice inside of her head whispers. 

Leaving her body alone for now she left, turning off the lights she went to the kitchen.

"How was your day sweetie?" Her mom asked washing the dishes. 

"Okay, I've decided to learn a new language." Seem happy, don't make people worry. 

"That's great honey! What language?" Her mom questioned passing her a now clean bowl so she could give herself soup. 

"Korean, its very pretty." Riley said while pouring only the liquid into her bowl. 

"Oh that's different, I'm happy for you Riley. Your dad and I were worried because you and Maxine aren't talking." Her mom said turning off the water and smiling at her. 

Sitting down and looking at her bowl Riley replied "it's just a fight."

Slowly letting the liquid pour down her throats into her empty stomach. 

Couldn't make them worry that she wasn't happy. They didn't deserve that. She did this. The voice whispered accusingly 

"You'll make up soon." Her mom and her dad never meddled unless it was needed. 

"I'm sure we will." She told her mom smiling at her. 

"I'm gonna go to bed honey, put your bowl in the sink when you're done. I'll wash it in the morning. Goodnight, love you Riley." Her mom told her before turning to go to her room. 

"Love you mom." Riley said. 

How could she be so ugly when her mom was so sweet? It doesn't make sense. Max wasn't so ugly, why was she the one who looked like this? 

Emptying her quarter eaten bowl of soup in the sink and washing it. Going back to the bathroom, she sat on the closed toilet. Looking at the razor she wondered if she was really going to do this. 

Was she going to hurt herself physically? Yes she was, but where? 

Her stomach,   
her legs,   
her arms?   
All blank canvases. 

Her stomach was the best choice since it was always covered. 

Don't make people worried for you Riley, you don't deserve them thinking about you, you deserve nothing. There was the voice again. 

Picking it up, she let the cold metal slide across her pale skin. Slicing a thin line on the right side, under where her bra went. 

Seeing the blood trickle out slowly, feeling the relief trickle out along with the blood. Making a smaller one underneath that, one for max who she hurt. 

This was what she deserved. Pain, and misery. 

Putting the razor on the sink and letting herself bask in the pain. 

The light turned on in the hallway making her panic. 

No one should be up!   
Who was up?   
Could she hide this? 

Pulling her tank top on so it covered the slices down she quickly stood up and flushed the toilet.

Hearing a knock on the door she opened it. "Here you go. All yours." She told the person who she saw was max. 

"Uh thanks?" Her sister questioned her with a raised eyebrow. Stepping out of the bathroom max went in, before she closed the door she looked at Riley again. 

"What's on your shirt?" Oh no! 

"Ketchup?" Riley tried to play it off. 

"Okay..." closing the door Max went to sit on the toilet. Looking at the sink before she did she saw her sisters razor on the sink.

Sighing she went to put it away. Seeing that it had blood on it, making her gasp. 

Putting it down and going to her parents room she opened the door. 

"Mom! Dad! Riley cut herself!" "She yelled at the sleeping bodies.

"Huh where?" Her dad asked sitting up quickly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"On her stomach, on purpose!" Max told her dad very worried for her sister. 

Why would she do that. She seemed fine earlier! 

"Wake up your mom, I'll take her to the doctor." Her dad said standing up and going to his youngest daughters room. 

"Riley open this door!" He yelled knocking on the locked door. 

"Okay." He say her open the door. His daughter who had been getting skinner, looking tired and he had just said it was school to his wife realized that it wasn't. 

"Get in the car." He told her. 

"I'm fine dad. It'll heal. I won't do it any more." She told him. 

Trying to avoid the hospital. Hospitals were gross, always smelly. Plus they were for people who needed help. 

Riley didn't need help she was fine! 

"In the car. Now!" 

Walking out angrily, she stomped to the car and sat down in the back row.

Her father came out quickly, her mother following with max running behind the two of them. 

Looking out the window she sighed.

She wasn't supposed to let them worry. She fucked up again. How much could she fuck up? 

All of them got in and he started driving quickly to the hospital. 

Feeling her moms and Max's eyes on her, Riley continued to look out the window. Once they were at the hospital, her mom got out and made her go. 

Her dad went to go park with max. 

"Mom I'm fine. Really." She tried to tell her but it fell on deaf ears.

Going up to the front desk her mom started giving information to the person while Riley looked at the floor. 

"She looks fine to me." The information person said. 

"This looks fine to you?" Her mom asked angrily while lifting up her shirt and showing the cuts which in Riley's perspective looked a lot worse then it actually was. 

"The doctor will be right with you." They said. And that the doctor was. Pulling Riley into the room, asking her mom what happened. Looking at Riley for her to answer his question.

"I cut myself with the razor." She said looking straight at him. 

"Why did you do that?" He asked. 

"Because I deserve the pain." She said still looking him dead in the eyes. 

If she looked at he mom she'd notice the tears going down her cheeks. 

Making Riley lay down on the table he called a nurse to help bandage her. 

Once he was done and gave her some pills to help with the pain he took her mom out of the room to talk to her. Leaving Riley alone. 

Sighing she closed her eyes. This was not what she wanted. 

Why did max have to come in? 

Why was she so screwed up?

Her birthday was going to be great according to the way things were going.


	4. Questioned

The cuts weren't deep enough to be in the hospital for to long so Riley was now sentenced back to her own special hell. Her house, every time her parents looked at her they looked so disappointed in her. 

Their fathers eyes would try to force a smile at them, make them smile in this dark time but with every failure they grew grim. 

Their mothers eyes were half confusion and sadness. She blamed herself for not seeing it earlier, she should've noticed that Riley wasn't eating and when she was she went straight to the bathroom after. 

The worst had to be Max's though. Her twin sister, the one she strived to be like felt guilty for not realizing as well. For not talking to her sister for some dumb reason that in the future could've taken her sister away from their family.

Riley knew though, without looking in her own, her eyes held the most emotion in them. Anger at herself for not hiding the razor, sadness at herself for making her family go through this. 

So many emotions were surrounding the Caufield family, and didn't know what to do with said emotions. If this hadn't happened the girls would be finishing ninth grade, excited for their first year of high school to be over. Turning fifteen, going on dates. 

But here Riley was, in the car with her dad driving them home. 

Bandages wrapped around her stomach, hands resting on her lap. Her father had brought her actual clothes to change into. 

Wearing black jeans and a huge sweatshirt that must've been two sizes to big. Converses on her feet, cute pink socks that make her feel slightly happy. In a normal day, this would be the outfit she wore to go into battle. 

Well that's what Riley guesses was happening anyway. Ryan had said that they were all going to talk about this when she got home, making her dread going there even more. 

Parking in the driveway he let out a sigh, whether it was in relief or preparing himself, Riley decided it would be good to do the latter. 

Unbuckling her seatbelt in order to leave the car and get this over with. Opening the door and hopping out of the car, shutting it behind her. Hurrying up so she could wait by the front door for her father. 

Slowly walking, prolonging the inevitable yelling and crying he made it to the door. Taking his silver key and opening up the door, revealing the shoe room.

Slipping off her shoes but leaving her socks on, she took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Where max and their mother Vanessa resided, max was lounging on the couch whilst vanessa was sitting properly on a stool. 

Her father let out a cough from behind Riley that sent both heads their way. 

"Hi Riley, welcome home sweetheart." Her mom greeted, trying to smile at her as if she just came from art class. 

"Hi mom, max." Riley greeted back. Going to sit down on the couch Max was taking up. Having max move over so both could sit down, she plopped next to max. 

Her dad sat next to her mom and grabbed her hand. Holding it and taking another deep breath before asking the question that was their minds.

"Why did you do that Riley?" He asked, not realizing how loaded of a question that was. 

"Which part do I explain first? It's not your fault, I'm just not what I want to be and this was the solution I chose. I know it was the wrong one but it's the one that showed results." Riley said looking at the floor. 

She's not dumb, she understood what she did was wrong and it hurt a lot of people but it made her feel good. Should she have to suffer to make other people happy? Is her happiness not important anymore? Was it ever important? 

"Why did you hurt yourself Riley? Why didn't you tell us how you were feeling?" Vanessa asked, tears feeling up her blue eyes. 

"Because it was my mistakes that lead up to it, you always say not to involve people in matters that aren't theirs. Plus it was my fault max was mad at me. I messed up so I should fix it." Her way of thinking wasn't completely fucked after all. 

"Your mom and I agree that we're sending you to a therapist, two times a week on mondays and fridays." Ryan stated. No room for arguing with them if they made up their minds. 

"Okay, am I gonna have to go on happy pills?" Riley asked, thinking about how Nathan used to complain about the few pills he had to take every morning. 

"Maybe, we can't tell you for certain." Vanessa said looking at her daughters. Max had her head on rileys shoulders, while Riley had her head resting hers on Max's head. 

Things were looking up, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

Maybe she could learn not to hate herself. 

Maybe Riley could fix herself, not for everybody else but for her.


End file.
